Mako Kabane
Mako Kabane is one of the few rookies who passed the 286th Hunter Exam. He is the Main Protagonist of the fanon series Anarchy x Hunter. History Backstory Mako was born and raised on Crescent Moon Island. He was raised by his mother, Kyria Kabane and trained in combat by his father's best friend, Nagi. For years he was trained in combat, and was known as a top tier combatant among his island. When he turned 17 he told his mother that he wanted to travel the world and find his purpose. He always wanted to travel and see what the world has to offer. He told her that he wanted to become a hunter, so he set off for the Hunter exam. Hunter Exam Farewell for now Mako is first seen in the forest of Crescent Moon Island waiting for the ship to get there so he can take the Hunter Exam. He says farewell to his friend Nagi, and boards the ship on his way to the Hunter Exam. Kaya and Warren On the ship, Mako meets a boy and a girl that are also going to take the Hunter Exam, named Kaya and Warren First Phase The 297th Hunter Exam started with a multi-marathon swim through a river. A boy swimming introduces himself as Shima. The pair spend the majority of the First Phase getting to know each other. Mako discusses his reasons for wanting to become a professional Hunter with Shima until the pair reach the exit of the shore of the river in first place. Second Phase The Second Phase of the Hunter Exam takes place in the Visca Forest Reserve, where the examinees meet Gourmet Hunters Menchi and Buhara who have split the Phase into two tests. Buhara's test is to find the world's most dangerous fish, the River God and to roast them. Shima and Mako find two River Gods. They kill them both rather easily and they complete the task. All the applicants fail Menchi's test, forcing Cheadle Yorkshire to step in. The test is taken to Mt. Myoboku, where examinees hunt for Giant Toad eggs. Mako helps Warren and Kaya get their eggs. Forty-six applicants pass the Second Phase. Third Phase The third phase takes place in trick tower. Where they are then meet up with Kaya, and Warren. The four manage to become friends while walking for hours. The four of them all fall through the trap doors. And end up with Kurapika, one of the examiners of trick tower. They need to win 3 out of 5 matches. They all pass and go on to the fourth phase. Fourth Phase The Fourth Phase is simple, capture the badges of your target and your own badge, as well as others badges. Get a total of six points to pass. The group passed. Final Phase The final phase is a tournament where the opponent must give up for the other to win. Kyoya fights against Akira Seiya and wins. We are Hunters The four friends decide that they should split up as Kaya is gonna be training to become an Information Hunter, and Warren who is gonna be training to become a Beast Hunter. The friends promise to meet again, leaving Shima and Mako alone. Training with the Kosaka Family Shima tells Mako that he needs to train for a while because even though he's a great fighter, he's not good enough. The two then go back to the Kosaka family estate where they are going to train. Mako then meets Shima's family and sees why Shima is so tough. Mako and Shima decide to stay and train for about six months before they decide they are going to leave. Kyoya making excellent progress, proving himself to be a natural prodigy in both hand to hand combat and swordsmanship. Learning Nen During their time with the Kosaka family, Shima's favorite instructor Master Ryu decides that since they are Hunters, it is time for them both to learn Nen. Master Ryu tells them what Nen and Aura is, and the fundamentals of it. But since they don't have enough time to train, he forcefully awakens their nodes. The two are shown to have a natural and exceptional talent. The two then take the water divination test, showing that Mako is an Enhancer and Shima is a Transmuter. He then sends them off to do their own training for a while. On the final month, the two come back to Master Ryu to show them their progress and Master Ryu says he has nothing more to teach them. Heaven's Arena Kyoya and Shima leave the estate but realize that they're almost broke and need a quick way to get money. Shima tells Kyoya of this place where they can train and get money all in one go. The two take an airship to Heaven's Arena, sign up. While Kyoya is a little intimidated because of how little fighting experience he actually has, he is easily beating opponents, and realizing how strong he's gotten. On the 200th floor they meet Master Ryu once again, turns out he is a floor master on the 200th floor. He decides to teach them the more advanced applications of Nen, Kyoya becoming more advanced in them all, especially Ryu, Shu, and En. And he even starts developing his Nen ability, dubbing it Swordplay. Though it took a while, Kyoya was eventually able to challenge a floor master and fights Floor Master Tenzin. He fights with everything he has, even in the midst of the battle created his Iron Fist ability. But it wasn't enough and he lost and was sent to the hospital. Tenzin tells him that he still has much to learn before he can ever think about beating him, although for a beginner he did give him a good fight. Appearance Mako is a brown skinned boy with a lean yet muscular build. He has a short curly afro. He also has a scar on his forehead, neck, and a couple on his torso. He usually wears a blue and black hoodie with a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. Personality One of Mako's most defining traits is his utter love for adventure. Whenever he and his friends stumbles upon a new adventure, he is the first one that wants to explore the area. Even when hearing noises from incredibly large animals, he still wants to venture the area and see what he can find. He is like most Enhancers, headstrong, impulsive, and completely honest. Though he is far from stupid, Mako can be gullible and oblivious to what should be obvious. For example, he fell for Kaya's attempt at passing for a man, to which Shima says that Nero "could fall for anything". However, he doesn't let his enemies fool him as easily. An example would be when he didn't fall for Hisoka's attempt to play on Mako's sympathetic side, which was far more convincing. He can also be quick to anger, and is quite childish at times. He is also quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. Another trait Mako has is utter lack of care for authority. In the face of royalty, powerful Hunters, elders, or young people, Mako will talk to them all the same. Mako views all people as equal to each other and doesn't believe in rank or hierarchy. Mako possesses a rather strong competitive streak, as Warren says "Whenever there's a contest, you're always ready' to go". Mako has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the dangerous situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. However, Mako can admit when he is being outdone and he can admit to his own flaws and mistakes. Such as after his fight with Hisoka, he admits that he's not as strong as he thinks he is. Mako is also not generally disturbed by battles or bloodshed, as he has been fighting his entire life. In fact, Mako loves a good fight and is always ready to brawl with the toughest opponents. The only time he is disturbed by bloodshed is when it involves his friends, or a horrible act such as slavery. Despite caring for his friends and their dreams, Mako is actually pretty selfish. When it comes to his adventures, his friend's opinions don't matter to him and simply tells them that if they don't wanna come, they don't have to. When he is dead-set on something, he can't be swayed away from it. Such as when Kaya said they shouldn't go to Kuro Mountain, but Mako said it looked like a fun place to go. He will however, take what his friends thinks into account and often times will even let them make certain decisions for him as he treats them as equals. Mako's alignment can be described as "Chaotic Neutral". He is an individualist who follows his own heart and generally shirks rules and traditions. Although he promotes the ideals of freedom, it is himself and his crews own freedom that comes first; good and evil come second to their need to be free. He doesn't actually believe in good or evil in a general way. He even says that he "doesn't care about the good or the bad" His morality is extremely subjective, almost twisted: while he values life in general, he expressed no resentment towards killers like Hisoka. Mako also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. Mako is extremely loyal to his crew and other friends. He will fearlessly risk his life and even halt his adventure for them if they are in danger. Equipment Sword: Mako wields a sword that his mother gave him when he left for the Hunter exam. It apparently belonged to his father who used it ever since he took the Hunter Exam but left it at home and told his mother to give it to him when he was ready to leave for the exam. Kunai and Shuriken: Despite not being a ninja, Mako keeps kunai and shuriken on him at all times. He is an expert at throwing them and can hit a target with pin point accuracy, even while the target is moving. Abilities Enhanced senses: Mako possesses very acute senses especially smell, sight and hearing. His sense of smell is particularly advanced, which caused him to be compared to a dog, even though it is actually superior, by his own admission. Another distinctive animal trait is his evolved instinct. Enhanced strength: Mako has great strength as he could lift a huge boulder which was 2 tons in weight before learning Nen. He can also shatter rock and incapacitate skilled warriors by sending them flying with just one punch. It is unknown how much he can press after learning Nen. He opened the 128 ton Zoldyck Gate. Enhanced speed and reflexes: Mako has shown to possess great speed on par with Shima's and his reflexes are so fast he can react to the slightest amount of danger swiftly. With his speed and agility he can create multiple afterimages of himself. Enhanced stamina: Mako's stamina is amazing. He can battle in grueling fight sand afterwards only show slight fatigue battle again within a matter of seconds. High pain tolerance: Mako is highly tolerable of pain and can take large amounts of punishment without going down. He was beaten down by Hisoka and got back up no matter what. Excellent strategist: Mako is an amazing strategist and can be very combat savvy. He has been shown to devise plans in the midst of combat, and even have back up plans in the middle of a battle when his other plan fails. Enhanced adaptability: Mako can adapt to the harshest situations, such as when he and Shima climbed the World Tree and were talking and laughing like it was nothing while at the top. Healing factor: Mako heals extremely quickly. It is not only thanks to his being an Enhancer, since there have been instances of it happening even before he learned Nen, such as when he broke his arm in Heaven's Arena. Injuries that should take months to recover from disappear in a matter of weeks. Hand-to-hand combat: Being trained since he was a child, Mako has shown much skill in close quarter combat, as shown in his fights against Hisoka, Shima, and Killua. He was trained by his fathers friend in close quarters combat, and learned from various clashes. His fighting style is unrefined but very versatile. He mainly resorts to his fists to strike, but can deliver powerful kicks as well. After training with Shima at his family estate, he is capable of fighting on even ground with foes that are physically stronger than him or have better control over their aura. His fighting style, extremely versatile, aims at dealing the maximum amount of damage in the shortest time possible, striking critical points and making ample use of fast submission holds to incapacitate or kill the opponent. Swordsmanship: Mako is very skilled in the use of edge weapon. His blade of choice is a katana. He was trained by his father's old friend Nagi on Crescent Moon Island. Before learning Nen he was already highly skilled at Swordsman. After learning Nen and utilizing En, he became even more skilled then he was. After more intense training in solely his swordsmanship, Mako is able to wield a sword with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large animals, cutting through steel (with Enhancement), and even hold back his strength to deal damage to his foes without killing them. Expert Thrower: Mako can throw multiple kunai and shuriken with high accuracy, always hitting the target. He can even pierce rock-hard materials with them, possible due to some sort of emitted Nen on the tools, however, it may be due to his sheer strength. Nen Mako is an Enhancer and thus is gifted with great strength and recuperative abilities. Mako has also mastered the four basic techniques and at least five of the advanced ones (the exception being In). He will often use simple but effective techniques to aid himself in combat and exploration. Such as, reinforcing his arm's strength to block blows, enhancing his healing abilities to heal from wounds like broken bones much faster then other people, or quickly enhancing the power of his strikes. *'Gyo (凝 Focus)': Mako only uses Gyo in situations where he doesn't know the ability of the opponent. *'Ryu (流, Flow)': Mako frequently uses Ryu to enhance the part of his body that he's attacking with at any given time. He can also add a certain percentage of his aura to that part of his body. Drawback if he puts too much of his aura on his body part, the rest of his body is left unprotected. *'Ken': Mako is extremely skilled with Ken, able to use his aura to defend himself against all manners of attack around his body. *'Ko (硬, Temper)': *'En (圓 Circle)': Mako uses En to feel the shape and movement of anything that enters his space bubble. The moment something enters he will slash and kill them. Mako is shown to be extremely skilled with En, changing the shape of it from a circle to a row for a quick moving slash. *'Shu (周 Enfold)':Mako is capable of amploying Shu to his katana, greatly increasing the strength of it. Hatsu When Mako took the Water Divination Test, the quantity of the water increased rapidly, meaning he is an Enhancer(強化系, Kyōkakei). He can also use Enhancer abilities to 100%, Transmuter to 80%, and Emitter abilities to 80%. Kyoya developed two Hatsu abilities named Swordplay and Iron Fist. Stats Quotes *(To Shima) "We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, it's to create something that will." Trivia